User talk:Af1105
__TOC__ Spaceeinstein (Talk) 02:55, January 18, 2011 Link No problem :) Tom Talk 22:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help There pretty common around Hove Beach, also to sign your messages put this ~~~~ at the end of your message. Tom Talk 22:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The Schafter isn't one of the cars from Stevie's car thefts, there is a list of them here, and i only find the Super Diamond in Algonquin, around Westminster, Star Junction and Purgatory. Tom Talk 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) WIPING IMV taking this action doesn't help out it creates problems --Owen1983 18:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW thanks for telling me. Yeah man we can make peace once and for all. My apologies for my arrogance bro.I wanna help out this site too but no need to promote me for anything. I'm just an avereage editor, fixing what needs to be fixed. Damn I didnt even know numbers went down that low. This site really must have had some dumb editors on here. I thought the new site was set up because of spam and viruses. But anyways let's just put all this bs behind us. Re Let me clear things up for you, first of all, I never said I am one of the GTA Wiki staff, atleast not yet I am officially, second, the Peacekeeper thing I didn't make it or have any relation to it, Owen1983 did, and last you just deleted all the massages from my talk page and that's considered vandalism.WikisEditor 13:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You didn't delete them, you just rubbed them up and replaced them with your massage, and no I don't agree that Owen should be banned, he just wants rules around here like I do and that's fundamental on any wiki, and any user can enforce the rules if they want to not only the admins.WikisEditor 21:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) the Rules wikiseditor noticed there had been no active staff here so rhings were goind down hill anf he noticed another thing there were no rules so this gave me the idea.--Owen1983 21:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hi back hello!Gorden Frohman 09:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Why did you claim to be a V.I.P wikia member and a member of Wikia security, neither of these things exist. Also why did you pretend to be an admin and say you had rights when you didn't. Your obviously not a V.I.P member you didn't even know how to sign messages or write correctly. Tom Talk 21:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) hey man. what were the Grove St. Gangs and Ballas based on? Originally, before I became an editor on here, it was written that Grove St. were based on the Lime Piru Bloods in Compton and Ballas were based on the Grape St. Crips in Watts. Lot of ppl say that's been confirmed and it would be true based on the facts that: Many Bloods back in the day wore green along w/ red. Piru Bloods are from Compton and Ganton is based on Compton Grape St. wore purple and so did the Ballas Grape St. originated from Watts which Jefferson is based on. Some editor named Skinties (if spelled correctly) keeps editing both pages saying that Grove St is Crip based and Ballas are Blood based. That cant be true seeing that before, both pages didn't say that. And everytime I correctly edit the pages he incorrectly switches it back. Can you try to talk to him about that? I appreciate your time. BigJ1992 07:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 12:22 a.m (PT) 25 Apr 2011 BigJ1992